


【涉零】Trick and Treat

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零】Trick and Treat

日日树涉骗走轻音部的两个小可爱已经是十分钟前的事了，平常的十分钟足够他将整个演剧部拆开再重组一边，但现在他只是坐在朔间零的棺材旁自顾自地变着玫瑰花，手掌一翻花朵出现在掌心，再一翻消失在空气里，足足变了十一朵。

他不清楚朔间零是不是醒了，葵双子临走前对他说朔间前辈很快就会醒来，让他安静一点以免被吃掉。

被吃掉！多么有趣的事情！他巴不得朔间零能露出一点点过去凶狠的样子，这样他就敢再肆无忌惮一些，扑到对方身上玩些更幼稚的把戏。

他多想念过去的魔王啊，尽管日日树涉的意思不是现在的朔间零不好，朔间零任何时候都是最好的，大家都知道。

日日树涉将第十一朵玫瑰摆在朔间零棺材盖上，玫瑰被摆成召唤阵的样子，可以召唤出一个魔王的召唤阵。他用了三秒钟回想吵醒沉睡的魔王会有什么后果，第四秒的时候毫不犹豫地掀开了棺材盖。

需要说明的是，朔间零的棺材盖是真材实料，怀疑一开始朔间零打算用它来存放宝物，充当一个不需要上锁的保险柜，毕竟没有几个人能徒手推开这块沉甸甸的玩意，换个意思是说，你甚至可以考虑用它来抵御加特林机枪的扫射。所以几乎不可能毫无动静地移开这块木板，日日树涉因此得偿所愿，当他打开宝藏的大门时，他的魔王大人早就皱着眉头，表情相当不悦地瞪着打扰他安眠的坏孩子。

“早安我们的魔王大人，祝您有一个玫瑰味的早晨！”非常愉快的声线，用脚趾头想就知道他是故意的。

朔间零翻了个身，用后脑勺对着他。

“赖床可是坏孩子的行为，零要在尊敬你的可爱后辈面前露出懒散的一面吗？”他凑了过去，丝绸般的长发从上方垂下来，心怀鬼胎地从衣领钻进去，贴上朔间零冰凉的皮肤，像极了烦得要命的日日树涉本人。

“可爱的后辈是谁……吾辈可不记得有教出扰人清梦的坏孩子。”朔间零说完打了一个呵欠，闭上眼睛趁机入睡。

说起来日日树涉今天份的玫瑰已经用光了，实际上他每日的玫瑰是有份额的，一激动撒光就没了，通常这种时候他会换些彩带啊鸽子羽毛啊小熊软糖之类的代替，可是现在他面前的人是朔间零，世界上没人比朔间零更适合玫瑰，包括他自己。但他也不可能将刚刚的玫瑰重新捡起来撒在朔间零眉眼发间。

“刚刚我听可爱的双子说，”他清了清嗓子，惟妙惟肖地模仿道，“日日树学长千万不要吵醒朔间前辈，要是他被吵醒会脾气很差地来吃掉坏孩子。”不出意外地看到朔间零发丝间透出的耳朵染上红色，他心情好得像刚捉弄完莲巳敬人，压低声音装作害怕地问：“零要怎么吃掉坏孩子呢？”

日日树涉见朔间零若无其事地坐起来，假装没有听到刚刚的问题。他四下察看见不到双子和吵闹的小狗，只有坐在棺材旁的大型长毛猫日日树涉。“吾辈拜托可爱的孩子们买的番茄汁被汝藏到哪里了？”

“在这里哟！”日日树涉高兴地抱上朔间零的脖子，同时将自己的血管暴露在吸血鬼面前。尖利的牙齿穿透皮肤，日日树涉的手往下摸索，搂紧了他的腰，将整个人抱在怀里。

吞咽的声音清晰地传进耳朵，温热的呼吸急促地喷在脖子上，鲜血的味道和日日树涉身上的玫瑰香气混合到一处，朔间零的双手圈上他脖子，喉咙底涌出几声咕哝，最后湿润的舌头舔上脖子的伤口。“疼吗？”朔间零松开口，舔干净牙齿上的血液，满足地眯了眯眼。

日日树涉没管脖子上的伤口，俯身舔掉朔间零嘴角的血，吻上比往日更鲜艳的嘴唇。刚进食完毕的魔王心情相当不错，舌头主动缠上来交换甜蜜的津液，因此日日树涉得以得寸进尺，一脚跨进半开的棺材，另一只手探进睡得松松垮垮的衬衫里。

“别在这里，孩子们要回来了。”朔间零半推半就，嘴上说着拒绝的话，衣服已经脱了大半。松开的吻以更加凶狠的姿态碾压上去，舌头滋润每一道唇瓣的纹路。

“今天可是万圣节，魔王大人总要给听话的孩子一点奖励吧？”日日树涉得意洋洋，头发失去重力一般浮起来，像只张牙舞爪的八爪鱼。

“汝何时是听话的孩子？”朔间零稍微抬起腰，配合着扯下格子纹的校裤，因为吸食血液的缘故，早已经鼓胀起来，湿润了布料。

“我不是！我要当最坏的那个孩子。”日日树涉知道朔间零不会拒绝他，刚吸食完血液的吸血鬼对欲望有极致的需求，实际上朔间零的自制力早就沉沦在亲吻之下。

他整个人压在对方身上，两根勃起的性器互相磨蹭，从顶端溢出的清液润湿了一大片内裤，朔间零伸手要将憋的难受的东西从束缚中解放出来，被日日树涉一把拉住，他捡起领带绑住朔间零的双手，还有兴致打一个复杂到华丽的绳结。“零不许动，现在是坏孩子的捣乱时间。”日日树涉隔着内裤爱抚朔间零勃起的地方，俯身含住胸前暗红色柔软的突起，用力地又吸又咬。被冷落的另一边晾在空气里显得可怜巴巴，朔间零抬了抬腰想提醒恋人，没料到一下子撞到最脆弱的地方，腰身一下子软下来，甜美的呻吟从喉咙底溢出来。

情欲混进血液里流遍全身，身体深处钻出磨人的痒，朔间零难受地磨蹭着日日树涉的身体，试图缓解一点焦灼，但除了将欲火烧得更旺以外毫无作用。红宝石般的双眼浮起雾气，通常进食过后日日树涉都会和他来一场简单粗暴的性爱，在这种时候浪漫和温柔都是不必要的，他清楚对方很明白这点，但今日似乎真的如同刚刚说的那样，日日树涉铁了心要当个坏孩子。朔间零的欲望撑满了身体，多到顺着呼吸溢出来，喘息中带有不言而喻的媚意，勾得日日树涉心神不定，魂都被生生勾出来。

“别当坏孩子了，日日树君。”朔间零试图让日日树涉缴械投降，在他耳边轻轻吹着气。“吾辈喜欢听话的好孩子，别捉弄人了，吾辈……”朔间零用牙齿啃一口日日树涉的耳垂，“吾辈给汝糖吃。”

“但是零很喜欢吧？明明手上的束缚轻轻一扯就能脱开，难道说零更喜欢让坏孩子来满足你吗？”胸前一边的突起被吸得肿了一倍，周围还布满鲜红的印记，沾满唾液的皮肤闪出淫靡的水光，而另一边甚至还没完全硬挺起来，强烈的悬殊感刺激了日日树涉的虐心，他不顾朔间零的话擅自吻上不能再肿胀的突起，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着尖端的肉粒，舌尖一下下顶弄凹下去的小孔，像要把唾液全部喂进里面再狠狠吸出来。

“呜……”朔间零忍不住这般撩拨低低地叫出声来，通红的眼眶装不下更多的东西，睫毛可怜地湿成一片，泪水满溢得溢出顺着眼角没入鬓发。

“Trick……”日日树涉吻掉朔间零眼角的泪，在耳边轻轻地说。

“Trick or Treat？”

“Trick and Treat♪”日日树涉带着得逞的笑，伸手按上朔间零的下体。


End file.
